marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Strange (Earth-616)
Sorcerous phrases Co-creator and longtime original scripter Stan Lee wrote many alliterative exclamations and incantations that Dr. Strange would utter. Lee and later writers often created characters and storylines based on these casually created phrases. * "By the Flames of the Faltine!" * "By the Sons of Satannish!" * "By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!" * "By the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr!" * "By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!" * "By the Deathless Vishanti!" * "By the Vapors of the Vishanti!" * "By the Eye of Agamotto!" * "By the Vapors of Valtorr!" * "By the Images of Ikonn!" * "By the Demons of Denak!" * "By the Fangs of Farallah!" * "By the Mystic Moons of Munnopor!" * "By the Shades of the Seraphim!" * "By the Omnipotent Oshtur!" * "By the fires of Ikthalon!" * "By the Wondrous Winds of Watoomb!" and "By the Wondrous Wand of Watoomb!" Appearances in other media Film *''Doctor Mordrid'' (1992), a film starring Jeffrey Combs as the titular hero, was originally developed as a feature film by Full Moon Entertainment about Dr. Strange. However, rights to the character and name were lost, and the movie was reworked -- though fans of the comics character can easily see the similarities. *In Spider-Man 2, J. Jonah Jameson tries to find a nickname for Otto Octavius, and considers "Doctor Strange" but then comments that there is already someone going by that name. Television *A made-for-TV movie version of Dr. Strange ran on CBS in 1978. It was directed by Phil DeGuere and starred Peter Hooten as Dr. Strange. In many ways more faithful to the original character than the other Marvel Comics adaptations of the period, the movie nonetheless changed some of the supporting characters. *Dr. Strange appeared in a 1996 episode of the Fox network's Spider-Man: The Animated Series and in the sixth episode of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, "7 Little Superheroes". * In 1997 Doctor Strange made a guest-appearance in the cartoon series The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV series). The episode was titled Mind Over Anti-Matter in which Doctor Strange and She-Hulk went into the mind of Bruce Banner when he is possessed by an evil outside force. * Dr. Strange is to be the fourth direct-to-DVD movie project from Marvel to be released early 2007 (the first three are Ultimate Avengers, Ultimate Avengers 2 and Iron Man). There is a 2 minute preview of the Dr. Strange movie on the Ultimate Avengers 2 DVD. Video games *Doctor Strange is in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance as a playable character. In his simulator disk, Doctor Strange travels to Mephisto's Realm to find Clea and protect her from Baron Mordo. Other *Dr. Strange and the Fantastic Four are mentioned in the song "Superbird" on the album "Electric Music for the Mind and Body", by Country Joe and the Fish (Vanguard VSD 79244; released January 1967). *Strange is also mentioned in Pink Floyd's song "Cymbaline" on the album More (released July 27, 1968), and in T. Rex song "Mambo Sun" on the album Electric Warrior (released September 1971). *Dr. Strange appears on the cover of Pink Floyd's album A Saucerful of Secrets (released June 29, 1968), and on the covers of the Al Stewart albums Past Present and Future (levitating into a dimensional portal) and Modern Times. *Allusions to Dr. Strange appear in Tom Wolfe's non-fiction book The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test (1968). Wolfe himself made a cameo appearance in Dr. Strange Vol 1, #180 (May 1969). *In Jean-Luc Godard's film Sympathy for the Devil (1968), the camera pans across a Dr. Strange comic in the leftist bookstore. *''Doctor Strange'' (1978), a TV-movie pilot for a possible television series, aired on the CBS network. Peter Hooten played the title role. | Trivia = | Links = * Ancient One * Clea * Dormammu * Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum in 3D: http://www.marvel.com/videos/Dr._Strange%27s_Sanctum_San * The Lesser Book of the Vishanti, a companion to Dr. Strange comics compiled by Catherine and Nagasiva Yronwode * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Marvel Knights, 2005 * The Doctor Strange FAQ at NeilAlien.com. * Doc Strange.com * The Grand Comics Database * Marvel.com's extensive Dr. Strange Bio * Youngquist, Jeff, & Grünwald, Jennifer, eds., Marvel Legacy: The 1960s Handbook (Marvel Publishing, 2006), p. 18 (unnumbered) * Gallery of Dr. Strange Original Art * Dr. Strange Gallery (Photon Torpedoes) * Dr Strange: Curriculum Vitae of a Mad Scientist * 1990 Marvel Universe Cards #34 * 1991 Marvel Universe Cards #44 * 1992 Marvel Universe Cards #9 * 1992 Marvel Masterpieces #24 * 1993 Marvel Universe Cards #46 * 1993 Marvel Masterpieces #8 * 1994 Marvel Universe Cards #140 }} Category:Estranged Characters Category:Magicians Category:Occultism Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Sorcerer Supreme